


Street Corner Santa Part 19

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 19

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 19

## Street Corner Santa Part 19

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Street Corner Santa Part 19 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/Flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January/February 2008 

* * *

Krycek slept restlessly. The Smiths had been too esoteric for him to be comfortable. Every-fucking-body in the project, human or not, had convoluted agendas and he was tired of trying to stay dry between the raindrops. He wanted to know Mulder was all right too. Mulder was part of him now and he was possessive. He woke to a cold, gray morning, dressed quickly, checked his weapons, ate two very old power bars, he would get coffee once he was out. 

Mulder woke and saw the sky and the sea were gray, it looked like snow or sleet was on its way. He ordered breakfast, took a quick wake-up shower and dressed in his new clothes. The jeans were stiff, but everything else was fine. He decided to get a backpack from one of the tourist shops on the boardwalk. It was the sort of cheap knock-off thing there were a million of around. He ate and checked out, his clothes in a plastic bag. Less than a block down on the boardwalk he found what he was looking for, a shop full of Ocean City stamped things; sweat shirts, T-shirts, handbags, and carry-all bags. He found a pile of backpacks too, and bought the most discreet one, which was black with Ocean City stamped in small, white letters. On impulse, he bought a dark blue hoodie for him and an emerald green one for Krycek. It was cold out after all, he reasoned. The concierge called a rental company for him and the car was brought to the entrance of the hotel, he used the fake credit cards again, he would return the car in NYC soon enough. He followed the signs and was on his way to the city. He thought about the last time he and Krycek had been in NYC and the shot Krycek took, which killed Cole, the beset test subject. Still, after all he knew about Krycek, he was willing to bet that Krycek had been surprised there was no gun and shocked that he had killed the man. If only, Mulder thought, he had realized his attraction to Krycek and helped him somehow to get out of the Smoker's clutches back then. Mulder shrugged and turned on the radio, if he had been able to do that back then, Scully might never have been taken, but Krycek would not know all that he knew and be able to do all that he must now. 

Mulder looked at the list of car rental return locations and found one near the subway line to Yonkers. He returned the car after being stuck in traffic for almost two hours. He walked to the subway, he was early, but Fat Eddies was the kind of place where men sat in two person booths with the daily paper, did the crossword and studied the sports pages or bought a horse racing form and concentrated on each race before calling their bookies. He would not be noticed and it was already ten thirty. He ordered coffee, Danish and a newspaper from the stack on the counter. Once he was served, he called Scully, they chatted for a few moments and he said he would be back before Christmas and they had their usual banter about whose present was going to be better. He teased her about her guesses about what kind of woman had made him actually abandon the X Files for a few weeks and he let her guess and laughed at her sharp and somewhat bitchy remarks. He felt no remorse for misleading her when he hung up, she was not ready, willing or able to go and do what he, Krycek and the Gunmen were going and doing. She would get her opportunity to help later and hopefully, in some safer time. He did not call Skinner, he counted on Skinner to be ready when he did call, Skinner was no fool and whether or not he believed in the aliens he hated the Smoker for all he was worth. He patted his pocket, her gift was safe. 

The relief he felt when Krycek came in with a blast of frigid air was breathtaking. He had been hoping so hard and not daring to not hope or be sensible of the danger Krycek was in. But, seeing him again, larger than life in his black jacket and shit-kicker boots, made him very, very happy. Krycek and he caught eyes immediately and Mulder knew Krycek was happy to see him too. As Krycek approached him, Mulder thought about the old cigarette commercials that were banned from TV, all of them had featured a handsome, rugged guy, in the prime of life, and being a rebel or outsider of some kind. The rugged individualism of the handsome hero was what America venerated and Krycek, with his black leather jacket, wind blown, damp hair and piercing green eyes was exactly perfect. 

"Why are you grinning like the village idiot?" Krycek said by way of a greeting and Mulder laughed and in front of everyone who looked, put out his hand and when Krycek reached to shake it, Mulder pulled him quickly toward himself and hugged him for pure joy. They sat and when Mulder met Krycek's eyes once more, he could see that they had gone from green ice to green fire. Mulder felt the fire echoed in his heart and his nether regions. He would never get tired of this lover, went through his mind, and he knew it for a fact. Krycek ordered coffee and an omelet, the waitress filled his cup and refilled Mulder's she smiled widely at both of them, and did not seem put off by their obvious interest in each other rather than her. She put in the order for the omelet and said to the counter waitress that is was a shame all the good looking guys were gay. The counter waitress glanced at the two men and shrugged, "Thank god I've been married for twenty years, I would have no idea who or how to date now-a-days." 

The waitress laughed, "I would not have guessed it here, the one who was waiting showed no sign at all, and the one who just walked in is the bad boy every girl has dreamed about." She sighed, "Oh, well, there's got to be a few good ones left." 

The omelet order was ready and the waitress sashayed over to their booth, both men noticed this time and Krycek winked at her as she set the plates on the table. As she left, she could feel their eyes on her ass, she smiled smugly, gay or not, she had a great ass, well worth a second look. 

Krycek said, "A lot has happened since yesterday." And, Mulder was all attention, the waitress and her ass immediately forgotten. "There is a general hit on me; this means things are going to stay messy for a while. The Smoker doesn't care how much attention he gets when people are murdered. The others don't like it at all, but never take any real steps to stop him." Mulder nodded, the Smoker was a son of a bitch, he knew that, Krycek knew that, hell, everyone who ever met the bastard probably thought the same. 

Krycek leaned over the table, talking softly, "I had a meeting with the Jeremiah Smiths; there are a few of them in NYC." Mulder breathed faster, he had no idea that there were any Smiths around anywhere after the shape shifter killed the one on the farm where the child clones were. "Right now," Krycek said bitterly, "They are not willing to interfere. They said there is a reason that there has been no invasion. The aliens want to plunder the planet. For what, I do not know, and they would not say." 

Mulder took a sip of coffee, "It makes sense though, I mean, they could have invaded anytime and yet, they got mixed up in a complicated web run by corrupt humans. I never understood why they would do that." 

Krycek stared out the window, Mulder observed him from this angle. Krycek's profile was as fine as the rest of him, but this way he could see how serious Krycek was and how his youthful face was not a true indicator of either his real age or his real temperament. "Everyone has an agenda Mulder," He said seriously. 

"I know," Mulder answered just as seriously. "I may seem like I'm spitting into the wind, but I am not unaware of reality." 

Krycek faced him and grinned, "Really?" He drawled, "I always thought you were from another planet." 

"Ha-ha," Mulder said, and rolled his eyes. Krycek sobered over his last gulp of coffee, "We can't be seen together again. They `will' kill you this time Mulder." 

Mulder shrugged, "Then we meet where no one can see us, in private you know, maybe with four walls and a bed." If Mulder thought Krycek's eyes had become green fire a moment ago, he was very much mistaken, the look Krycek gave him scorched him, and when he licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry, he thought Krycek's gaze would leave burn marks across his face. 

Krycek leaned closer over the table, "Be careful Mulder, very careful when you express desire, it burns Mulder, but it also gets in the way of what has to be done. On the other hand, if you want to forget it all and go to some island in the Mediterranean, I'll arrange for tickets right now." 

Mulder smiled wryly, everything he always wanted in one package. He wondered how he had resisted Krycek's siren call this long. "I think we need to do both things, Alex." Mulder said boldly. 

Krycek leaned back and stretched his arm on the back of the booth, "I think so too." He said, "But we have to be careful, not only from the Smoker's men, but from the FBI. Thanks to you I am a wanted felon." 

Mulder grinned, "And I have my cuffs right here, he said and patted the black Ocean City backpack." 

Krycek ran a hand over his face, "You are determined to drive me nuts, aren't you?" 

Mulder grinned, he might not have flirted in a long time, but the skill remained. "Nuts are part of it." He said with a dead-panned look. 

Krycek looked out the window; Mulder noticed how he scanned the street each time he looked out. "What?" Mulder asked. 

"It doesn't feel right," Krycek answered. He put a twenty on the table and said, "Come on, we're too exposed here." 

Mulder got to his feet, Krycek's demeanor was serious. They went out the door and split up, Krycek going north and Mulder going west. "Meet me at the Roxy Cinema on Broadway and forty-seventh for the last show." Mulder said and walked off. Although he wanted to look, he did not turn around. Twenty three steps and he was blown off his feet when the diner exploded. He tried to raise his head to see where Krycek was, but everything was in a state of chaos, the building was on fire, people were screaming, there was smoke and debris everywhere. Mulder crawled to the nearest body, it was a man and he was alive. Mulder tore open the man's jacket, finding blood staining the man's shirt. He used the sleeve of the coat to apply pressure to the wound and waited for the ambulances and EMT crews. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, he could see each flame and each curl of smoke rise from the ruined building and realized somewhere in his mind that he must be in shock. He held on to the compress and prayed Krycek was okay. 

The police and the medics arrived together and Mulder was relieved. He showed his FBI credentials and the police captain asked his to help search for survivors. By the time he finally sat down at the precinct, it was nine at night and he was exhausted, covered in blood and worse substances and all he wanted to do was put his head down and go to sleep. Eleven people dead, including the cute waitress, seventeen more were injured to varying degrees, all to kill Krycek and him. It hardly seemed worth it and it was just beginning. 

End Part 19 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 19**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 19**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **11k**  |  **02/10/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
